


Sister Mira

by Sylv



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylv/pseuds/Sylv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mira, being a year older than the others, feels that she has certain obligations to them. That doesn't mean she enjoys them. "You need to start wearing a bra."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister Mira

Mirajane is young, but not quite as young as the others when she starts noticing things—things that she doesn't want to notice, but can't help noticing anyways. Matters that she figures she will have to take into her own hands.

It's been a few years since Lisana died, and Mirajane is not quite as bristly or tough as she used to be, but she's still learning how to express herself without snapping.

This makes things a bit awkward.

"Erza…" the girl says, pulling the redhead away from Natsu and Gray who are currently attempting to best each other in an eating contest. "We need to talk."

Erza gives her a suspicious stare before allowing herself to be led from her boys. When they are a suitable distance away from the two others, Mirajane forces herself to face the younger girl fully and say this without breaking her gaze.

"You need to start wearing a bra."

Erza's response is not what she is expecting. "Why?"

Mirajane falters here, staring. Why? For all of Erza's intelligence, Mirajane would have expected her to know why. And what does one say to something like that? "You need to start wearing a bra because whenever you walk, run, skip, joyfully leap anywhere, your chest jiggles like it didn't a year ago, and the older men are starting to stare at you which is creepy enough but pretty soon Natsu and Gray are going to start noticing the world around them and then it's going to get really creepy. That's why."

When Mirajane has been silent for far too long in Erza's eyes, she snorts and turns away. Mirajane, on reflex, grabs her hand and pulls her close, growling, "You are going to start wearing a bra. I will go shopping with you, and we will find your size and buy you any colors that you want but for everything that is good and decent in the guild, you will wear a bra or so help me I will kick your ass into next week."

Erza blinks. Mirajane breathes heavily. The boys at the table are groaning that their stomachs are about to burst but keep on eating anyways, determined not to lose.

"You couldn't kick my ass even if you tried." The impact of this statement is lessened slightly as the swear sounds odd on Erza's tongue, and she can't properly wrap her mouth around it.

Mirajane lets go of her and throws up her hands, exasperated. "You don't have a choice. Now go back to moderating Dumb and Dumber's let's-see-who-can-go-longer-without-puking contest. But when they're done, send them over too."

Erza raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms. "Why?"

"Because I've got to explain what B.O. is, and why no one likes to smell it."


End file.
